<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"Her Majesty" Edelgard von Purrsvelg by three_bee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23505820">"Her Majesty" Edelgard von Purrsvelg</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/three_bee/pseuds/three_bee'>three_bee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>edeleth drabbles [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Background characters - Freeform, F/F, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, cats are amazing stfu, im sorry, still cant tag well lol, this started as a joke I swear</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:49:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>795</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23505820</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/three_bee/pseuds/three_bee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This started as a joke in the edeleth discord server, and I have zero regrets.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Edelgard von Hresvelg &amp; My Unit | Byleth, Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>edeleth drabbles [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662271</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>"Her Majesty" Edelgard von Purrsvelg</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There are many unique cat breeds that have come to exist in Fódlan, yet Edelgard could easily pinpoint Byleth’s favorite. It goes without saying that Byleth is a cat person, always having a strong love for felines. Edelgard could not help but notice that Byleth favored the Hresvelgion Whisker the most, and it seems this had been the case since Byleth had saved Edelgard all those years ago. Edelgard had always hoped that the preference had emerged due to her presence in Byleth’s life, and while that was certainly the truth, Edelgard had started to grow concerned with her wife’s obsession. </p>
<p>At first, it was adorable in Edelgard’s opinion. The fact her wife had an obsession with a cat that shared a name with her was quite endearing, but as time had passed Byleth’s obsession has become more and more literal. It started with Byleth finding a white cat in the palace one day and insisting on taking care of it. It wasn’t a surprise when Byleth named the cat Edelgard, a fitting title for the feline in her opinion. For a while it was confusing for Edelgard, thinking she was being addressed when Byleth was speaking to the feline. Byleth then resorted to referring to the cat as “Her Majesty” when both Edelgards occupied the same space.  Then things progressed further, and “Her Majesty” was treated like royalty. She would constantly get pampered and spoiled by Byleth and the servants that would tend to the cat when Byleth was busy with her own duties.  </p>
<p>There were times where Byleth would lose track of Her Majesty and would frantically run around the palace screaming the cat’s name, leaving the human Edelgard confused and concerned whenever the situation arose. The first time it happened was definitely a conundrum that caused immeasurable amount chaos among the nobles of Fódlan. </p>
<p>Byleth had frantically run into the courtyard of the palace shouting Edelgard’s name in concern, a guard had approached Byleth and pointed her in the direction of Edelgard. When Byleth ran into the room, Edelgard obviously approached her wife with visible concern “My love I’m ok, see?” Edelgard remembers how confused she was when her wife shouted at her “NOT YOU THE OTHER EDELGARD IS MISSING” before frantically sprinting out of the room.  </p>
<p>That was the first of many times that would happen that month. </p>
<p>To think that things could...get more intense from there was certainly shocking for Edelgard, she noticed that Byleth had kept some sort of journal on her person at all times; occasionally writing something spontaneously before swiftly hiding the contents when she noticed lavender eyes peering in her direction. Edelgard was, understandably, curious about the contents of the journal but respected her wife’s privacy and ignored it for the time being. </p>
<p>When Edelgard had mustered up the courage (and annoyance) to bring light to the mystery, she had certainly not expected the explanation she received. “It’s a journal of the adventures that Edelgard von Purrsvelg had gone on with her many companions!” Once again Edelgard was conflicted about how she was supposed to feel. On one hand, it seemed that this obsession had crossed some sort of line; creating an entire world for a cat was quite rediculous, yet she couldn’t help but adore the effort Byleth put into her work. It was certainly more complicated than she would prefer, but who was she to be judgemental about her lover’s passion project. In a way, it was admirable that Byleth had put so much effort into retelling the events of their past in an entertaining way. Edelgard had decided that she had no reason to interfere, for now, she should let her wife have her fun.</p>
<p>A week later Edelgard would learn to regret that decision. She would always mentally chide herself when having doubts, feeling guilty for being upset over such trivial matters. Byleth however, was always full of surprises. When she was suddenly pulled aside by Byleth with the claims of “I need to show you something” she had anticipated some romantic plot so that the lovers could spend quality time together. She did not expect to see a giant replica palace for Her Majesty, and she did not expect more cats that resembled her companions. Edelgard was frustrated beyond belief that a cat had this much of an effect on her wife, leading her to make entire replicas of the imperial palace. Edelgard was proud of her wife’s handiwork and decided to bite her tongue. If Her Majesty brought joy to her love then she could tolerate Edelgard von Purrsvelg and her Black Cat Strikeforce. Edelgard would learn to love the cat and her misadventures, but would never come to terms with the horrendous cat puns her wife would make.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks to joltik for the title, you can totally write this yourself if you want too!</p>
<p>I had a lot of fun writing this (instead of being productive and finishing that spicy fic as promised)!!! I had made a joke after pointing out a cat breed is named after the hresvelg's and it became this mess. Sorry if its short and sorry for the lack of content!!</p>
<p>my twitter is @__gaybee, feel free to follow me!!</p>
<p>Im gay and so are most of you reading this, thanks for reading and you're watching Disney Channel.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>